


Vernon Boyd's 10 year plan to woo Stiles Stilinski

by Closetfic_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Boyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, bus scribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/pseuds/Closetfic_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is stoic. He’s quiet. He lives in the background of other people’s lives, has done for a long time. Since his sister. Before that, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vernon Boyd's 10 year plan to woo Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to try and make writing on the bus to/from work a thing. Here’s a quick stoyd drabble that I wrote on my phone (so forgive spelling etc!). :-)

Boyd is stoic. He’s quiet. He lives in the background of other people’s lives, has done for a long time. Since his sister. Before that, even.

But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t notice things.

Like the way that the people in his class who are going to be alpha spend their days jostling for position with each other, snarky remarks sometimes becoming rough housing and then, more rarely, all in brawling.

Or the way that those who are going to be beta barely seem to change behaviours, observing the alphas-to-be around them with all the curiosity of visitors to a zoo. These almost-betas are dominant in their numbers, and are often seen standing on the fringe of these battles, making and taking bets and showing their general amusement and disdain for the whole situation.

It’s the omegas he notices most, though (it’s only natural for an alpha-in-waiting like him). The way their scent changes incrementally as Presentation Day draws closer. The way their faces don’t harden or sharpen with growth and age, but stay soft and beautiful and generous. The way they always seem to be there when the alphas start to get out of hand, subtle scent and presence diffusing tense situations (he knows that soon their presence won’t diffuse, but incite. That the sweet scent of their fertility will signal the start of the bigger , more serious fights of their first heat season).

The way that some of them make him feel like his knot’s a minute away from popping rather than weeks.

Like stilinski. Fuck. Stiles stilinski. Boyd’s been trying to avoid that realisation like the plague because the two could not be any different if they tried. 

Stiles is loud, sarcastic, prove to clumsiness. He’s sharp edges and an almost alpha - like talent for finding (and leading others) into trouble. His best friend (McCall, a surprise alpha) is always there to bail him out, but that boy had trouble written all over him. 

And Boyd’s mumma always said to avoid the crazy ones if he could. 

Despite this, Boyd wants. 

He wants the other alphas to continue looking past stiles, but he’ll fight them if necessary. He wants to court him when he presents. He wants stiles to choose him. He wants to knot him and breed him and marry the fuck out of him. 

He has a plan. It’s not unlike stiles own oft-professed plan to woo lydia Martin (alpha. Definitely.), except it’s a lot less… Obnoxious. Obvious. Destined to fail. 

He has a plan. Fuck Erica and her doubts.


End file.
